A New Life
by xXMegan-SamaXx
Summary: Sakura and her sister move to a new town to start a new life. They go to a new highschool and meet many people, some good and some bad. Sasu/Saku, Gaara/OOC. R&R plz! M for LEMONS, lang., other stuff. Suck at summarys


****************

Hello everyone! I'm Megan and this is my Fanfic. Btw Koiumi is my own created character.

**Summary: Sakura and her adopted sister, Koiumi, move into a new town to start a new life as seniors. They go to a new school, Konoha Highschool, where they run into crazy fan-girls, gangs, perverted teachers and a few other things. How will they survive this new place, and the things that come with it? Read on to find out.**

_'Nayn'_**  
**"speech"**  
**_(flashback)  
**inner voice**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new house**

A jet black dodge charger, with swirls onf cherry blossoms painted around it, zoomed by, a young woman was behind the wheel. She sighed quietly and ran a pale slender hand through her lush pink locks. Many had found it weird that she had pink hair, but she paid no mind to the harsh comments they made about her. Besides, she was never alone when people started to make fun of her. No, she had a loving sister who always stood by her side to get ride of the bullies. Even though they weren't sisters by blood, they were still sisters none the less.

Her emerald eyes sparkled with emotion as she remembered the first day her sister stood up for her.

_

* * *

_

_(flashback)_

_The sun was shining briliantly and there wasn't to many clouds in the sky. The wind blew gently, today seemed like a wonderful day. At least, it did for everyone else._

_"Haha!" _

_"Look at that ugly forehead!" _

_"She should be in a circus!"_

_The pink haired girl shivered as she pushed herself further into the corner of the building. Tears streamed down her bruised cheeks as the kids around her laughed and threw stuff at her. They did this everyday, and she was always their target. One boy laughed and threw a rock at her, hitting her head dead on. The girl cried out as all the kids continued to laugh at her. They began throwing more and more rocks. Then a black haired girl came bursting through the crowd. She stood in front of beaten girl, her arms spread out and her icy blue eyes set in a menacing glare._

_"What the heck do you think your doing to my sister!" She yelled out. Some of the kids stepped back as she glared at them._

_"S-sis..." The girl behind her whispered, the dark haired girl turned around and kneeled down to her._

_"It's ok Sakura, I wont let them hurt you anymore." Said girl smiled slightly._

_A rock came flying from behind them, hitting Sakura's forehead. Blood dripped from her forehead and her sister became furious. She turned to the group, her eyes blazing like icy blue fire._

_"Who. Threw. That." She growled out._

_A tall boy stepped out of the group, a sick smirk on his face. "I did, what are you gonna do about it Koiumi?" He taunted._

_Said girl glanced at her sister, Sakura's head nodded slightly and Koiumi faced the boy again. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"_

_She ran up to the boy, raising a fist up to his face and punching him. The boy fell backwards, blood seeped out of his nose. The kids saw and began to run away as Koiumi yelled insults and threats after them. The boy on the ground quickly got up and ran off._

_"There..." Koiumi grinned, turning back to Sakura._

_"T-thanks sis..." Sakura smiled as Koiumi helped her up and led her to the nurses office._

_"Sisters have to stick up for each other no matter what." Koiumi's grin widened._

_"Besides, I've been wanting to do that!"_

_The two sisters laughed together as they walked down to the nurses office..._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Sakura smiled at the memory, it was all thanks to her sister that she could make it through elementary and most of highschool. As she drove through the town, looking for her sister's car, she spotted an interesting club.

_'I'll have to drag Koiumi with me so we can check that place out...'_

**_'Oh ya! We're going clubbing!'_**

Sakura sighed as her inner cheered in her mind. She turned onto Foxfire Avanue, the street their new house is on. As she looked around at all the houses she finally spotted her sisters Sleek black Ninja ZX-14 with ghosted roses on the front sitting in the garage. Sakura pulled up into the drive way and revved her engine. She laughed as she saw her sister come stumbling out of the house.

"Sakura! You finally showed up!" Koiumi ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura giggled causing Koiumi to raise a delacite eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You've got paint on your face!" Sakura giggled again, her sister started laughing with her.

"Heh, sorry Sakura." Koiumi smiled sheepishly, "I was finishing your room."

Sakura's eyes widened and Koiumi began to drag her into the house. They entered the living room, Sakura looked around and gasped.

"You already put the funiture up!" Koiumi nodded as Sakura ran around the house, looking at all the rooms. **(I'm gonna put the discripstions next, starting with living room, guest room, Koiumi's room, and then Sakura's room.)**

The living room looked great, their big screen Tv was hooked up to the wall. Underneath it was a large dark cherry wood shelf with glass doors that held all of their movies and games. In the middle of the living room was a coffee table. A large black couch was infront of the table and TV, it turned on both sides to form a slight U around the table. There was a few other things there too.

Sakura ran up the stairs and peeked into the guest room. It wasn't extremely big, but big enough for about two people. There was a Queen sized bed, a wooden dresser and side table. She closed the door and further into the hallway, coming across a black door with the name Koiumi on a silver plate on the door. Sakura opened and looked around. A large king sized bed with white and purple colored covers sat in the middle of the back wall. On the right side of it was a black side table with Koiumi's alarm clock. The walls were painted a dark **(really dark almost black) **purple, and the carpets were black. She had her things all set up and ready for her to mess with. **(Both Koiumi's and Sakura's rooms have their own bathroom and theres another one downstairs)**

Sakura shut the door and walked over to another door down the hallway. Carved on the door in pink letters was 'Sakura'. Once inside the room she gasped. Her room was arranged the same as her sisters but her bed had crimson and pink covers and pillows. Her curtains were crimson and there was even a big pink fuzzy beanbag in the corner of the room. Next to it was a black bookshelf with painted on cherry blossoms that had every one of her books on it. Her walls, closet and even the carpet were all black. There was even a large pink decretive carpet on the floor infront of her bed!

"K-Koiumi... you did all this?"

"Of course! I knew you would like it!" Koiumi grinned, "By the way we have some visiters here."

Sakura gave her a confused look before following her down the stairs. Sitting in the living room was a tall blonde girl, her blond hair in four ponitails. Sitting next to the blonde was a guy in a black hoodie, he was looking them up and down. A perverted smirk appeared on his face.

"Guys, this is my sister, Sakura." Koiumi turned to said girl, "and Sakura this is Temari..." She pointed to the blonde. "and Konkuro." Sakura smiled as the blonde got up and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Nice to meet ya!" Temari grinned, "Konkuro is my brother, but our little bro isn't home."

"Oh thats alright. I'm sure we'll both meet him soon." Koiumi smiled.

"Oh, hey why don't we all go out tonight!" Sakura suggested, "We could all head to the club I saw downtown."

"Sure, I'll bring the boys with me." Temari said.

The girls talked for about an hour before Temari and Konkuro left.

_'We're gonna have a hell of a night tonight!'_

**_'Hell ya!'_**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Ok, that was the first chapter of 'A New Life'**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
